


Tanto con Satana ci parlo io

by KyrieFortune



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: "Nero" has the habit of meaning BLACK, Age Difference, I really suggest you don't translate it from Italian, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Sadism, M/M, Unsafe Sex, not in english
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: di tensione sessuale non risolta che non dovrebbe essere risolta, ma che viene risolta comunque, e di pwp che hanno un po' troppo del secondo p lo stesso





	Tanto con Satana ci parlo io

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T, prima settimana, missione All Stars, prompt "Age difference"
> 
> Beh raga ci sono voluti solo UNDICI ANNI perchè io scriva sulla roba da cui deriva il mio intero nickname, avanti così daje
> 
> I commenti sono super duper apprezzati ♥

**M** a in effetti, che doveva aspettarsi da uno che non aveva ancora abbastanza soldi da pulire la facciata del suo ufficio stupidamente enorme, che se ne faceva di tutto quello spazio? Era ovvio, poi, che non riuscisse a pagare le bollette neanche per tenere l’insegna accesa o non far sembrare l’edificio abbandonato. Ci mancavano solo le finestre sbarrate, perché lo sporco aveva trasformato il colore la facciata da un bianco spento a un grigio striato, laddove non c’era il colore della vernice spray di qualche teppistello che aveva deciso di marcare il territorio col suo nome, chissà se in risposta di qualche altro teppistello che aveva avuto la stessa idea, non che importasse a Nero di tutto questo, non gliene fregava niente di chi controllasse o cercasse di dominare quale zona, e dubitava che all’altro gliene fregasse qualcosa.

Quello che gli interessava sapere è come facesse Dante a mantenere un posto del genere e contemporaneamente a non riuscire a pagare neanche le bollette. Era abbastanza sicuro che da qualche parte ci fosse qualche documento di proprietà, magari una bella eredità, perché altrimenti come poteva un praticamente poveraccio come lui ad avere tutta quella roba?

Quella della luce, di bolletta, era riuscito a pagarla perlomeno, intravedeva della luce che filtrava dalle tapparelle, almeno quelle messe decentemente,  _ almeno quelle  _ in tutto quel disastro erano ancora integre. L’insegna era spenta e sulla porta vi era appeso un cartello “ _ Torno subito _ ”, ma Nero suonò il campanello ignorando bellamente il tutto.

«Dante, lo so che sei in casa, aprimi».

Dopo qualche secondo di apparente inattività, Nero risuonò il campanello, più a lungo e facendo sentire la sua insistenza. Sentì rumori di qualcosa che cadeva molto rumorosamente a terra, ma nessuno venne ad aprire, e la sua pazienza già molto corta si accorciò ancora.

«Se non apri subito, sono capace di rompertela, la porta».

Chissà come mai, dopo un paio di secondi appena la porta si aprì, e sbucò fuori Dante. Per un breve attimo, Nero fissò la sua faccia, che cominciava a mostrare segni di stanchezza e semplice e pura età, nonostante la sua natura che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto fermare o rallentare l’inesorabile scorrere del tempo, ma che aveva maturato bene dopotutto e ancora manteneva tracce di insolenza, e Nero sentì un familiare formicolio in luoghi che in quel momento era preferibile lasciar perdere. 

«Se lo fai, me la ripaghi fino all’ultimo centesimo, sappilo».

«Almeno per una volta sarei io ad essere in debito con te, eh?».

La faccia dell’altro fece una smorfia ben esplicativa di ciò che stava pensando «Se sei qui per i soldi, non ce li ho».

«Quando mai li hai?».

«Sai com’è, ho delle priorità - chiedi almeno il permesso di entrare, porca di quella... ».

Nero lo ignorò e si mise a sedere di fronte alla scrivania dove l’altro sarebbe dovuto stare ad aspettare clienti che, in ogni caso, avrebbe ignorato. Chissà se a cinquant’anni suonati, o quanti ne avesse Dante, non s’era mai degnato di chiederglielo, si era finalmente accorto che avere un’agenzia di investigazione privata ma rifiutare quasi tutti i lavori perché non comprendevano invasioni demoniache  _ non era una buona idea _ .

«Tra le duecentomila sterline che ti ho prestato, ci stanno anche i soldi dell’affitto, quindi questo posto è un po’ mio e ci faccio il cazzo che mi pare,  _ paparino.  _ Cosa vuoi fare, sculacciarmi perché ho messo i piedi sul tavolo?».

«Non chiamarmi paparino, tu - stronzetto che non sei altro! E comunque questa roba è mia, al massimo ci pago l’immobile!».

Da parte di Nero venne una risatina parecchio da, insomma, stronzetto. Di solito, riuscivano benissimo a tenersi testa con le frecciatine e gli insulti velati, ma per qualche motivo chiamarlo “papà”, “paparino” e varianti gli faceva perdere la testa, in nessun senso ambiguo s’intende. Ogni tanto s’era chiesto se fosse davvero suo padre, ogni tanto notava delle somiglianze fisiche oltre che caratteriali, sebbene non fossero poi così simili, e dopotutto non aveva idea di chi fosse il suo vero padre, per quanto ne sapeva poteva davvero essere Dante. Ma anche se lo fosse stato, e ne dubitava comunque, come padre sarebbe stato terribile, tra debiti, una terribile capacità dal trattenersi dallo spendere i soldi in memorabilia musicali o letteralmente qualsiasi altra cosa tranne le spese necessarie per funzionare come persona nella società, una leggera tendenza a consumare più alcool del necessario di tanto in tanto, finire sul lastrico per una più forte tendenza a sperare nella Dea Bendata… un po’ gli dispiaceva, era pur sempre la prima persona al di fuori di Fortuna con la quale aveva avuto una qualche interazione - molto violenta e nient’affatto normale, certo, forse come prima volta fu abbastanza traumatizzante anche - e lo considerava alla stregua di un mentore. Lo aveva considerato, anzi, ormai la baracca del Devil May Cry la portava avanti Nero, mentre Dante restava dietro su tutto tranne la forza sovrannaturale, come guerriero era ancora al top, ma come persona… diciamo che lasciava molto a desiderare.

E poi, il pensiero di avere un pezzo di famiglia così vicino senza che nessuno lo avvertisse non gli era molto congeniale. Per la verità, preferiva non pensarci affatto, perché lo faceva imbestialire.

«Come vuoi tu. Quando hai intenzione di restituirmeli, comunque? Sono comunque un bel gruzzolo e se permetti, ne ho più bisogno io di te».

«Anche tu nella merda con le bollette?».

«No, mi-». Nero s’interruppe e fu facile notare come la sua faccia fosse divenuta molto più rosea, e per Dante fu molto facile tirare a indovinare.

«Non mi dire che vi siete decisi, finalmente? Quanti anni sono, dieci?».

«In realtà devo ancora fare la proposta… non lo dire a Kyrie, ok? Non le ho detto niente ancora».

«Comunque tu navighi nei soldi, da parte non ne hai?».

«Sì, ma averne altri per una cerimonia come vuole lei mi farebbe comodo, e non è che tu li abbia usati bene, i miei soldi».

«Le hai chiesto che tipo di cerimonia vuole, in ogni caso? E se ne vuole una semplice? Non mi sembra la tipa da volere qualcosa di sfarzoso».

Nero lo fissò con sguardo basito.

«E tu che ne sai, scusa? Non sei mai stato manco fidanzato!».

Dante fece spallucce «Ho comunque cinquant’anni suonati, ragazzino. Potrai averne quasi trenta tu stesso-».

«Ventisette, non me lo ricordare, per favore».

«Quasi trenta, appunto, ma sono stato su questa Terra più a lungo di te, e in molti più posti di te, in ogni caso. Ho le mie esperienze».

«Non scopare la tipa che ti piace non è un’esperienza».

Se stesse bevendo qualche bevanda, conoscendolo una di quelle birre scadenti che si trovano in qualsiasi supermercato a pochi centesimi - forse perché poteva permettersi solo quelle, o forse perché era una delle poche cose sulle quali non pretendeva il meglio anche se costava molto più di quanto una persona normale avrebbe mai speso - sicuramente lo avrebbe visto sputarla e tossirla mentre gli andava di traverso, incredibile come il figlio di Sparda fosse comunque capace di riflessi così stupidi e umani. Invece, lo vide alzare le spalle cercando di ignorare come la frase l’avesse ferito. O altro. Non si capiva bene in realtà, nonostante l’altro non fosse tipo da nascondere le sue emozioni, anzi, per quanto tre quarti del tempo la sua emozione principale fosse “strafottenza”.

«… ne stai perdendo di colpi, vecchio, un tempo mi avresti zittito in un attimo».

Dante rimase ancora qualche attimo zittito.

«È perché t’ho chiamato vecchio? Dai, cazzo, non puoi essertela presa così tanto-».

«Non ho un soldo bucato, c’ho solo le mani di bucate, e te ne vieni tu a dirmi che vuoi sposarti mentre io… guardati attorno, Nero, questa roba è di famiglia. Non dal lato di mio padre, da quello di mamma per di più, e guarda come non riesco a starci dietro, e dovrei riuscirci, dannazione! Dovrei occuparmi di questo posto invece di avere debiti con chiunque, pure con mio ni- con qualcuno che potrebbe essere mio nipote, per l’età che hai tu».

Nero non se la sentiva di avere una conversazione del genere, onestamente, era solo venuto per chiedergli indietro i soldi, non a sentire della sua crisi di mezza età.

«Certo, ho salvato il mondo tipo, quattro volte già, ma per tutto il resto faccio cagare».

«… abbastanza?».

«Grazie per la sincerità, Nero, sempre apprezzata».

«E che ti devo dire, no, non è vero? L’hai detto tu, questo posto sta cadendo a pezzi perchè non trovi mezzo lavoro decente e hai debiti con tutti, hai debiti con me e tu dovresti essere il mio mentore! Dovrei essere io in debito con te e invece mi ritrovo a sostenere tutta la baracca - credi non sia facile?!».

«No che non lo è, e anche io mi faccio il culo-».

«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai accettato un lavoro, eh?».

Dante non rispose, e preferì accendersi una sigaretta - il che fece inviperire Nero, perchè invece di pagare i mille debiti che aveva continuava ad alimentare i suoi vizi e le sue fissazioni, invece di essere funzionale e un mentore degno di questa nomea. Era difficile credere che questo casino di persona fosse il figlio di Sparda.

«Non me lo ricordo, onesto».

«Cristo, serio? Io ne ricevo uno a settimana, ogni due se va male, e tu neanche ricordi quand’è stata l’ultima volta?».

Dante si limitò a fare spallucce «Fanno tutti schifo, che devo dire».

«Non sei proprio nella posizione di rifiutare un lavoro, ora come ora, lo sai, sì? Io sto qua a chiederti i miei duecentomila indietro, mentre tu continui a spendere che cazzo ne so, la tua eredità o i soldi che hai dando via il culo-».

«Sei ancora adorabile quando ti arrabbi, ma preferivo quando ad aver ragione ero io».

L’improvviso cambio di discussione ammutolì Nero per la sorpresa. 

«Vuoi pararti il culo facendomi il filo?!».

«Cosa- no, non lo farei mai!».

«Me l’hai fatto per quanti anni, quattro, cinque? Ti sei fermato solo perché ti ho quasi rotto la mandibola!».

«Ah, vero, ancora fa male a pensarci, ahi».

«Ogni tanto sai essere davvero uno di quei… vecchi porci che vanno dietro ai giovani e ci sbavano dietro - cristo, ancora sbavi dietro di me?».

«Beh, no, piuttosto, tu sbavi ancora dietro di me?».

«… perché tutte ‘ste domande all’improvviso, vuoi un po’ di compagnia e non ti bastano i soldi per una escort?».

«Non è nel mio stile, e ora che ci penso, perché ci hai messo così tanto a darmi quel pugno? Non mi dire che ti piacevo io per davvero…».

«A-anche se fosse?!».

«Guardati, c’hai quasi trent’anni e stai arrossendo come un ragazzino alla prima cotta!».

Lo percepiva benissimo che stava arrossendo, le guance erano chiaramente più calde, non gli serviva toccarle per saperlo, la sua faccia era tutta una vampa già solo esistendo. Come spiegare, a lui, a se stesso, a Dio se esisteva e probabilmente non era così ma non si poteva mai sapere, che sì, nel suo cuore, o forse è meglio specificare dove, ma la volgarità nelle descrizioni non è di casa qui, ancora serpeggiavano nel profondo, nascosti, sempre volontariamente ignorati nonostante ogni volta facessero capolino e fossero appena visibili, sempre pronti a strisciare di nuovo sotto la sua pelle e far rizzare la sua pelle per motivi molto diversi dalla paura.

Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga non avere certi bassi istinti, non sentire il suo basso ventre come se un enorme peso fosse lentamente schiacciato e invece di fargli male lo faceva sentire in ben altro modo, un modo che avrebbe dovuto sentire solo per una sola persona, e invece dopo praticamente dieci anni continuava a riaffiorare e premere sulla sua pancia ogni volta che Dante e la sua stupida faccia sexy rientravano nella sua vita. Quindi, almeno una volta al mese.

«Non dovremmo fare un bel niente, noi due, lo sai».

«Lo so, ma è difficile far finta di niente, Nero, e credo tu lo sappia meglio di me».

«Almeno tu non devi far finta che ti venga duro per altre persone, insomma - tu non riesci ad avere una relazione stabile, o una relazione in generale, io ne ho avuta una e ce l’ho ancora e sto qua a chiederti i soldi indietro per renderla davvero ufficiale! Non dovremmo star neanche a parlare di quando o quanto sotto sotto vorrei darti una botta!».

Dante dovette un attimo riflettere, grattandosi la tempia con la mano che teneva la sigaretta «Aspetta, quindi tu  _ vuoi  _ scoparmi-».

«Sì! Insomma, credo, forse, che ne so! Ok, sì, non dovrei ma ancora voglio fare certe cose con te, contento?».

«Certe cose...» ribatté divertito, ma il suo sorriso sparì subito dopo «Non dovrei neanche io, dopotutto, ho i miei motivi ma è già tanto se mi sono trattenuto finora».

«Perché ti piace un’altra persona?».

«Ho i miei veri seri motivi, e sarebbe meglio che tu non vada a scoprire quali sono, la mia reputazione è già ai minimi storici. Ma sinceramente, non abbiamo un granché da perdere-».

«Tu non ne hai».

«- dicevo, non  _ ho  _ granché da perdere a questo punto, questo posto ha visto di peggio e comunque non uscirebbe niente. Su, vuoi fottermi? Che aspetti?».

In un attimo, le labbra di Nero andarono a cozzare contro quelle di Dante, e la sua mano umana si strinse attorno al collo dell’altro, in un gesto istintivo e violento che fece sbattere la testa di Dante contro il muro, e anche piuttosto rumorosamente, se fosse stato un umano normale, Nero si sarebbe preoccupato di avergli fatto male, o più male di quanto volesse fargliene. In realtà con un umano si sarebbe trattenuto, ma con una progenie demoniaca, per quanto profondamente umana nella sua natura, se ne sbatteva altamente di fare o no attenzione.

La risposta dell’altro fu immediata. Dante gli tirò i capelli altrettanto violentemente e si avventò sul suo collo, affondando i denti nella carne e succhiando dove aveva appena lasciato il segno, sperando in una reazione del più giovane. E la ebbe, mentre il morso giò si rimarginava lasciando un alone rossastro, venendo tirato contro il tavolo di pura prepotenza. «Così  _ forse  _ ti stai finalmente zitto, vecchio porco» Nero gli ringhiò contro, infuriato e arrapato allo stesso tempo, prima di abbandonarsi a un altro bacio che sapeva di selvaggio, primordiale quasi, sfogando tutto ciò che poteva nei suoi morsi alle labbra e nel tentativo di dominio, di mostrare chi era tra i due ad essere più forte o semplicemente migliore, che in realtà non stava andando come sperava - il potere della frustrazione sessuale, stava scoprendo a sue spese, non era da sottovalutare, mentre la sua pelle veniva marchiata coi denti e con le unghie, quasi sentiva le dita di Dante entrare direttamente nella sua carne e lasciare buchi che in ogni caso si sarebbero richiusi appena dopo, pur con dolore.

«Togliti i vestiti, ragazzino».

«Togliti i tuoi,  _ paparino _ ».

«Vedo che la rabbia non ti rende meno moccioso...».

Le unghie di Nero si ficcarono nel fianco appena appena scoperto di Dante, il quale fece una smorfia per l’inaspettata fitta, e ringhiò ancora, a tono più basso, roco, quasi come se non potesse più trattenere alcunché e neanche volesse farlo, abbandonandosi come un animale ai suoi peggiori impulsi « _ Togliti i vestiti _ ».

Osservare come la facciata di serietà e maturità, acquisita o presunta che fosse, di Nero si stava disfacendo a brevissima distanza dal suo viso era uno spasso per il più anziano dei due, almeno finchè non si ricordava delle sfortunate conseguenze di avere il proprio inguine irrorato delle più bieche lussurie verso il suo stesso, che tra l’altro non sapeva niente della situazione e si stava lasciando andare senza le dovute precauzioni, nipote. Perchè non poteva essere come tutte gli umani normali, senza provare attrazione fisica verso praticamente il sangue del suo sangue?

Ma, dopotutto, era nato già senza possibilità di redenzione, non per sua colpa, e non sarebbe mai stato normale in alcun modo. E neanche Nero lo sarebbe stato, per quanto ci provasse ad esserlo, entrambi erano sporchi di sangue dalla testa ai piedi, e allora tanto valeva lasciarsi andare e fare quel che gli pareva di fare, per quanto esecrabile.

«Come vuoi tu, Nero».

Il deglutire di fronte al suo torso nudo fu, per Nero, impossibile da fermare. Nonostante i suoi poteri, si erano formate leggere cicatrici sulla sua pelle che non erano del tutto guarite, e Nero immaginò che forse l’età umana davvero cominciava a pesare, nonostante fosse palesemente… come dire, prestante, quanta vergogna quasi virginale aveva in quel momento ad ammirare a bocca socchiusa e mente intontita il petto di un altro uomo come se fosse davvero un ragazzino alla sua prima volta. A confronto, lo era ancora, un po’.

Scosse la testa per rendere di nuovo la sua mente lucida, per quanto potesse esserlo in quel momento, e di fretta si spogliò del tutto, e non attese che l’altro facesse altrettanto prima di spingerlo e forzarlo a sdraiarsi sulla scrivania, lasciando ancora segni di unghie e morsi sul suo corpo che scomparivano appena dopo, lasciandosi segnare a sangue ma cercando in tutti i modi di stabilire la sua superiorità, rilasciando la sua foga in ogni pressione eccessiva, ogni incuria nel benessere dell’altro, e anche in ogni spazio che gli lasciava per respirare e vendicarsi e tentare di dominarlo.

Ben presto, i tentativi di avere una parvenza di seminormalità andò a benedirsi e piccole gocce di sangue scorsero sulla loro carne a furia di unghiate e dentate, così allettante da marchiare senza conseguenze e così perfetta da dilaniare, se fossero stati davvero delle bestie e non solo devoti per qualche minuto ad istinti bestiali, per dimostrare di essere il migliore, per liberarsi di ogni sentimento confusionario, di ogni tensione accumulata nel corso di troppo tempo, ogni furia e ogni dolore impossibile da gestire.

«Cazzo, Nero, quanto sei frustrato?».

«Mai quanto te, pervertito...».

«Non hai intenzione di mollare, eh?».

«Non ti meriti di prendere il controllo con me in ogni caso».

«Sei sempre così o non ce la fai più a stare sotto?».

«Sai come te la chiudo quella bocca?».

«Forse dovresti provarci a tapparmela».

Non ci volle affatto molto a zittire Dante per il minuto successivo, spingendo la fronte contro il pavimento e spingendo il suo sesso contro le labbra dell’altro, aprendole e riempiendole fino a che la posizione lo permetteva, scomoda ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare ad avere Dante letteralmente tra le sue gambe. Non durò molto nella sua bocca, dovette fermarsi prima che l’enorme eccitazione non solo portasse con sé come nebbia nella sua testa, ma anche a un orgasmo precoce come non gliene venivano da anni. La risata di Dante fu beffarda «Dovrei essere io ad avere problemi di impotenza, non tu, sei davvero così contento di vedermi?».

«Non rispondermi, sto sopra io!».

«E se non la smettessi, che farai? Mi sculaccerai?».

Lo schiaffo, invece di percuotere il suo sedere, lasciò un’impronta sanguinolenta sulla sua guancia, e Dante se la toccò, sentendo i graffi che si rimarginavano sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

«Quando sei frustrato, sul serio?».

Nero non rispose, si limitò a spostarsi più in là, tra le gambe di Dante, la sua erezione ancora pulsante e che pareva potesse rilasciare da un momento all’altro, ma non voleva demordere e lasciare all’altro lo spazio di manovra per ribaltare la situazione e dominare al suo posto, sbattere lui a terra e possederlo, per quanto volesse provare l’ebbrezza di essere dall’altro lato a ricevere preferiva non saperlo in quel momento, il suo orgoglio ne avrebbe risentito troppo.

Spalancò le gambe di Dante e in silenzio cominciò a spingere, sapendo che sarebbe stato arduo senza alcuna preparazione, ma la frustrazione avrebbe giovato e calmato un attimo il suo spirito e gli avrebbe evitato di venire troppo presto, e sapendo che gli avrebbe fatto male, in realtà un po’ ci sperava di vederlo digrignare i denti e lamentarsi e ammettere che tra i due il migliore non fosse affatto lui ma il più giovane dei due, l’unico degno di poter portare avanti. Solo quando a fatica la punta riuscì a penetrare e lui potè cominciare a spingere sempre più, gli diede un’occhiata e lo vide serio, quasi preoccupato, a mormorare appena muovendo le labbra e fissare il soffitto in una insolita litania di  _ non dovrei farlo non dovrei farlo _ della quale Nero non riusciva a comprendere la motivazione.

La ignorò, non era affar suo dopotutto e non sembrava dare segni di volersi fermare in ogni caso, e continuò a spingere, a fatica visto che era senza alcun aiuto, nessun dito, nessun liquido, si aspettava da un momento all’altro che le pareti si lacerassero ma non successe, riuscì a farlo entrare tutto con una spinta più forte, e sogghignò quando vide Dante chiudere gli occhi e dalla sua gola uscì un roco gemito, sicuramente di sordo dolore e di tensione, mentale ed effettiva dove doveva accomodare la sua erezione, ma anche di piacere, e sorrise e commentò «Per essere più grande di me, sembra ti piaccia parecchio stare sotto».

«Da morire. Ora fottimi, prima che mi si afflosci, o tu venga dopo due secondi. Un po’ la invidio la tua età, lo sai?».

Nero velocemente spinse i suoi fianchi all’indietro, quel che bastava per farlo uscire un po’, e rispinse dentro altrettanto velocemente, e il gemito dell’altro fu più alto e più carnale. Non c’era bisogno di rispondere, bastava continuare a penetrarlo, prima lentamente, per abituarsi, e poi più forte, provando prima a continuare a tenere la sua mano umana attorno al collo - non voleva fargli  _ così  _ male da spezzarglielo per sbaglio con quella demoniaca per la foga - per rispondere che sì, la sua età doveva invidiargliela eccome, che poteva solo sognarsi di tornare all’apice dove si trovava lui ora, e che era stato un ottimo mentore dopotutto ma che il suo posto era sotto di lui, ma presto si ritrovò a dover invece tenerlo per i fianchi.

Si domandò per un attimo cosa avrebbe pensato Kyrie a vederlo così determinato a sottomettere qualcuno che per di più neanche era lei, e il pensiero e l’improvviso e pesante senso di colpa lo fece fermare abbastanza a lungo, sebbene fossero pochi secondi, da far risvegliare Dante dal suo torpore erotico e chiedersi «Nero?».

Di nuovo, preferì non rispondere a voce ma riprese invece ancora più forte, sicuro abbastanza da far arrivare l‘altro al suo limite, facendogli sporcare l’addome di fiotti di un bianco sporco, e mentre già la virilità di Dante si poggiava restando appiccicata alla pelle con lo sperma già versato, Nero arrivò al proprio di orgasmo, improvviso dopo un momento davvero lungo in cui sembrava non arrivare, svuotandosi e rilasciando quanta più tensione ed emozioni represse possibili, finché non dovette per forza maggiore uscire, lasciando che il seme fuoriuscisse - solo ora si rese conto che forse qualche precauzione sarebbe stata utile per entrambi, giusto per stare sicuri, ma oramai il danno era fatto - e che il suo corpo esausto si sedesse di fianco l’altro, i polmoni che si gonfiavano per cercare un respiro che non si era accorto di aver trattenuto.

«Mi devi ancora duecentomila sterline».

«Il mese prossimo te li ridò, giuro».

«Non ci credo manco per il cazzo, guarda».

«Beh, dai. Almeno non mi stai chiedendo gli interessi...».

«… posso farlo?».

«Per favore, no, sennò non ne esco mai più da questa storia».

«Un po’ te lo meriteresti, dopo questa».

«Non far finta che tu non l’abbia voluto un po’, su».

Nero si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, e fece un cenno col capo verso Dante «Mi fai fare un tiro?».

«Da quando fumi?».

«Da ora, immagino, ma non succederà più tanto».

«Non sarebbe dovuto succedere in ogni caso».

«E allora perché non ti sei fermato, eh?».

Dante lo osservò mentre cercava di fare il figo, solo per vederlo tossire appena cercò invano di aspirare il fumo, e ridacchiò, prima di riprendersi la sigaretta e dire «Credo la voglia di toccare l’intoccabile, fare qualcosa di sporco per davvero. Tipo commettere un peccato serio, per togliermi la voglia di farlo, tanto con Satana ci parlo io».

Dentro di sé, a un livello superficiale, Nero continuava a considerare il tutto ignobile, ma c’era una parte in lui, profonda, sordida, che capiva esattamente ciò che Dante provava.

«Prima o poi dobbiamo parlarci tutti con lui, no? Nessuno è davvero così perfetto da finire in Paradiso».

«Neanche la tua futura moglie?».

La lunga pausa che seguì della domanda fu forse la più dura che Nero avesse mai vissuto, e avrebbe voluto davvero non avere quella conversazione con Dante, o nessuno, ma soprattutto non con Dante, e non dopo aver commesso quello che istante dopo istante sembrava sempre più un errore madornale.

«… la verità è che ho paura che lei in Paradiso ci vada per davvero e io non possa per questo braccio di merda. Preferisco che dopo non ci sia niente, perchè l’idea di stare per sempre lontano da lei è una tortura infernale di suo».

«Sei molto romantico per la tua lei, per uno che ha appena inculato un vecchiaccio come me».

«… bel modo di rovinare l’atmosfera intima, Dante».

Ci fu una risata arida da parte sua, e Nero tentò un altro tiro, stavolta con migliori risultati, e anche lui rise brevemente prima che entrambi fissassero il soffitto in un tacito accordo di non parlarne mai con nessuno, lasciando che sentimenti contrastanti, anche terribili sebbene per motivi diversi, facessero il loro normale corso, scemassero e si disperdessero come fumo.

«Non glielo dire, per favore, di tutto questo».

«C’è sempre spazio per un altro segreto nella tomba, tranquillo».

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio John Carpenter per avermi sostenuto in questi giorni tristi con quell'assoluto bop che è la sua intera discografia
> 
> PS del 7 marzo 2019 causa rottura del day one: WHOOPS TURNS OUT NERO ODIA IL FUMO DELLE SIGARETTE mi vado a sotterrare


End file.
